


Like A Lollipop

by Advocate_267



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: And he knows how to use it, Antenna Licking, Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Probably ooc, Seriously this is so fluffy and dumb, Val has a long-ass tounge, Vox is stupidly in love with the moth man, short but sweet, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Val is curious about Vox's antenna so decides to investigate in the only way he knows how: teasing the TV demon senseless.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Like A Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something involving Vox getting flustered. These bastard boys own my heart <3

Valentino stared at his partner across the lounge, Vox too distracted by his phone to notice the moth demon’s gaze on him. Val’s narrowed pink eyes were trained on a particular part of Vox, not his ass, as usual, but the antennas poking from his hat. He was fairly curious as to what purpose they served and, more importantly, could he use that to his advantage. 

Vox still didn’t look up when Val strode over, taking a seat right at his side. The TV overlord was used to Val invading his personal space, no need to cause a fuss. He  _ did _ jump however when he felt something wet touch one of his sensitive antennas, causing a pleasing shock to shoot down his spine. Vox sat bolt upright, rounding on Val with an accusing expression.

“Did...did you just  _ lick  _ my antenna?!” 

The moth pimp chuckled. “Yeah, what of it?” 

Vox huffed, going back to his phone. “Just don’t, they’re sensitive.”

“Oh?” Val’s eyebrows rose and his grin turned devious. Once Vox was comfortably distracted again he lent forward, poking his tongue out to tease the metal once more. 

Vox let out an undignified squeal, phone falling out of his grip at the sensation Val’s actions were causing. He would not,  _ could not,  _ let his partner know the effect it had on him. It was an embarrassing weakness and damn Val would never let him live it down if he found out. 

“I thought I told you to stop that!” He snapped, praying for his digital face to stay neutral. It was in vain as Val’s long tongue wrapped around his antenna like he was licking a particularly tasty lollipop, making him lose control over his screen. 

Val drew back, absolutely overjoyed at the reaction he’d garnered. “So that’s why you don’t want me licking them, it turns you into a blushing mess!” 

“Sh-shut up!” 

To Vox’s horror his face had started glitching, his natural pale blue background turning a burning red. He threw his hands up to try and conceal it but the damage was done; Val had got an eyeful and was ready to tease his partner senseless. 

The moth pimp was full on laughing, clutching his sides as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. It wasn’t every day he saw Vox this flustered, hell he wasn’t  _ this bad  _ when they had sex. Sure, he tended to get a bit hot under the collar when Val suggested something particularly kinky, but never to this extreme. 

“Fucking hell, I’m seen virgins get less flustered than you are right now!” 

Vox groaned, doing a poor job of trying to get his screen back under control. “I can’t help it, okay!”

“Aww, Voxy, I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Quite the opposite really. Seeing Vox all blushy and shy was doing things to Val’s body. It was a contrast to his partner’s regular cocky demeanour and damn he didn’t expect to be so turned on by it. Slowly he reached out to grasp Vox’s hands, pulling them away so the tv demon couldn’t hide behind them. “Lemme see that pretty red face of yours~”

“Ugh...” Vox averted his eyes, knowing if he looked at Val’s flirty smirk he’d totally overheat. He didn’t need the humiliation of that on top of everything else currently going down. 

Val brought one of his fingers down Vox’s screen, amused at how his partner was still trying to compose himself. He purred huskily. 

“Don’t be embarrassed now, baby. I think it’s adorable, you gettin’ all shy on me. And from the looks of things,” Val’s eyes darted down to his partner’s crotch. “Yer gettin’ quite excited too.” 

Vox wasn’t able to form a reply, all that came out was stuttered static. 

“What do you say, wanna take this to the bedroom?” Not waiting for an answer Val scooped the tv demon into his arms, taking quick steps towards his private quarters. 

* * *

The next day Vox was casually chatting with Velvet on one of the couches in the studio lobby, acting his standard snarky and bold self. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Val enter the room and pause to talk with one of his employees, thoughts of the previous night rushing to the front of his mind. He manages to keep his composure, continuing on with his conversation with Velvet. 

It’s when Val pointedly turns in his direction, tilting his glasses down and running his ridiculously long tongue over his fangs in a suggestive display that Vox breaks out in an obvious flush. His words become jumbled and he momentarily forgets what he was doing. 

He’s snapped out of it when he picks up the unmistakable sound of a camera going off.

“Velvet!” 

She’s already shot off the couch and bolted away, giggling madly as the photo is quickly uploaded to social media. 


End file.
